


Midnight memories

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итачи приходится заботиться о ребёнке, существование которого причиняло его брату боль, граничащую с безумием, на протяжении многих веков. Любовь становится одержимостью и последняя надежда Саске - Наруто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344910) by Daydreamer79. 



**Глава 1.**

  
**10 октября 1987 года.**

\- Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, - отозвался в голове Саске спокойный уверенный голос, а парень всё так же пристально смотрел в окно детского отделения местной больницы. Единственный её обитатель беспрестанно кричал, в то время как медсестра пыталась его успокоить. Она не видела Саске просто потому, что он не мог позволить этого. Лишнее внимание сейчас ни к чему, поэтому парень предпочитал оставаться незамеченным.  
\- Хн. И кто же тебе проговорился?  
\- Тебе нужно отпустить его. Наш род не может цепляться за смертных. Ты, Саске, являешься прекрасным примером того, почему нам нужно держаться к себе подобным. Ты обрекаешь себя на страдания. Собираешься преследовать эту душу всю свою вечность? Сколько ещё раз тебе необходимо увидеть его смерть, прежде чем окончательно сойти с ума? – Итачи вздохнул, увидев промелькнувшую тень раздражения на лице брата. Никакие разумные доводы не действовали, когда дело касалось этого крошечного смертного, душа которого так безрассудно переплелась с душой его брата.  
\- Я проведу с ним столько времени, сколько смогу. Такова моя жизнь, - Саске скрипнул зубами, увидев, как медсестра покидает палату, чтобы вызвать врача. Мгновение – и Саске стоит рядом с маленькой колыбелью. Подняв крошечный комок жизни на руки, он увидел, как скривилось лицо ребёнка, словно тот собрался громко расплакаться, но тут синие глаза встретились с чёрными. Плача так и не последовало, мутно-синие глаза пытались рассмотреть человека, взявшего его на руки. Из маленьких, похожих на нежный бутон розы губ вырвалось едва слышное гуканье, и младенец ему улыбнулся.  
\- Упрям, как и всегда, - ухмыльнулся Саске и прижал к себе ребёнка, нежно лаская пальцами короткий пушок волос. На щеках отсутствовали шрамы, и он тут же задавался вопросом, а что случится на этот раз? Автомобильная авария или дикое животное? Однажды на них обязательно появятся шрамы.  
\- Я всегда буду присматривать за тобой, Наруто. Ты спас меня и навлёк на себя проклятье. Я этого не стою, - Саске уткнулся носом в мягкую щёчку и вдохнул запах детской присыпки.  
Услышав шаги медсестры, парень неохотно положил младенца в кроватку и покинул больницу. Призвав в помощь сверхъестественные силы, которыми был одарён его род, он присел и прыгнул на крышу здания, где ждал его брат; в изящных пальцах покачивалась сигарета.  
\- Ты слишком бледен, Саске. И не питаешься должным образом, - Итачи равнодушно выпустил изо рта облачко дыма, наблюдая за перемещениями брата бардовыми глазами.  
\- Кровь других на вкус словно пепел по сравнению с его, - Саске присел и потёр шею, пытаясь немного успокоиться. Он поест, только когда в этом возникнет необходимость. Вкус крови не утолит жажду, если это не его кровь, а Саске не любил питаться из второсортных источников.  
\- Глупый, глупый младший брат. Я чувствую запах твоего голода, - Итачи подошёл ближе и закрыл глаза, усилием воли пытаясь абстрагироваться от ставшего почти невыносимым голода, который исходил от Саске. Звук шагов был едва слышен, словно старший Учиха плыл по воздуху. Когда кто-то был значительно старше, бороться с голодом становилось легче. Переносилось так же болезненно, но управлять им было легче. Контроль являлся ключевым моментом, а Саске того и гляди сорвётся.  
Присев рядом, Итачи вопросительно поднял бровь. Если бы перед ним находилось другое существо, он бы назвал его слабым, но перед ним стоял Саске. Единственный, кто мог посоперничать с Итачи в силе и уме, но в то же самое время был покорён одной человеческой душой, за которой следовал на протяжении веков.  
Вопреки распространённому мнению, служителями ночи невозможно стать. По сути, они рождаются. Если выпить кровь у человека, это не превратит его в тень ночи, обмен кровью так же не подействует. Разве что, от подобной процедуры человек заболеет. Чеснок и кресты-распятия так же не более чем миф. Чёрт, да Итачи по сей день расхаживает в прекрасных, готических серьгах в форме креста.  
При взгляде на брата, он испытывал жалость. Любить человека – всё равно, что разбивать сердце на кусочки, ведь им отмеряно жалкие восемьдесят лет или что-то около того. Саске видел смерть любимого как минимум десять раз. И это действительно ужасно; Итачи тоже начала нравиться эта душа. Парень излучал такую харизму и жажду жизни, что старший Учиха продолжал надеяться на то, что в один прекрасный день тот родится тенью ночи. Хотя шанс был ничтожным. Целые столетия в их роду не наблюдалось пополнения. Рождение детей было редкостью, такая мера просто необходима для снижения их популяции.  
\- Утоли голод мной, братик. Моя кровь сильна и поможет тебе продержаться некоторое время.  
Итачи скинул с себя чёрный пиджак и закатал рукав шёлковой рубашки. Подставив предплечье брату, он явно развеселился, увидев, что обсидиановые глаза поменяли цвет на кроваво-красный. Клыки стали длиннее, и он буквально ощутил излучаемую Саске жажду крови. На губах младшего выступила крошечная бусинка крови – один из клыков вонзился в плоть. Розовый язычок бегло слизнул каплю, глаза потемнели из-за усилившейся жажды.  
Саске вздрогнул. Он чувствовал притягательное тепло крови, пульсирующей в теле Итачи. Парень буквально боролся с желанием наброситься на брата и выпить того досуха. Прошло две недели с последнего приёма пищи, но каждый раз, когда кровь касалась его губ, душа билась в агонии от того, что кровь не «его».  
\- Я безвозмездно предлагаю тебе пищу. Поторопись и прими моё предложение, чтобы я поскорее смог вернуться домой, - Итачи закатил глаза, наблюдая за внутренней борьбой брата. – Просто прими это.  
Саске не требовалось ещё одного приглашения, губы обхватили бледную кожу, а зубы вонзились в плоть. Вытащив клыки, парень принялся жадно высасывать жидкость. При первом же соприкосновении крови с языком, тело зашлось в спазмах удовольствия. Сознание затуманилось – осталась одна лишь жажда. Весь самоконтроль исчез, наружу рвался монстр. Пока он наслаждался вкусными живительными соками, рука сжалась в кулак, так что когти впились в ладонь, а из горла вырвался животный рык.  
Отчаянно цепляясь за Итачи, Саске чувствовал, как его ногти впились в предплечье брата, но не мог остановиться. Организм находился на грани голода в самом примитивном своём проявлении. Кровь Итачи растеклась жаром по венам, и он сосал с ещё большей активностью, чтобы лучше впитать эту силу. Кровь брата была высшим сортом, уступая своей сладостью только крови Наруто.  
\- Достаточно, - Итачи неодобрительно смотрел на ту безнравственность, с которой ел его брат.  
Старший Учиха попытался вырвать свою руку, но когти впились глубже, а рот принялся посасывать сильнее. Сузив глаза, он схватил брата за волосы и потянул вверх. В этот момент Саске выглядел точно таким, какими их и описывали в литературных произведениях. Кровь со слюной стекали по бледной коже, длинные острые клыки были вымазаны кровью, а тёмно-красные глаза горели опасностью – поистине чудовищное зрелище.  
\- Достаточно, Саске, - прорычал Итачи, поморщившись от того, как глубоко в руку впились ногти. Он предупреждающе обнажил зубы, и отшвырнул Саске на крышу больницы так, что тот с силой прошёлся по металлической поверхности, оставив после себя хорошую вмятину.  
Саске вскочил на ноги в мгновение ока, но из глаз ушла дикая жажда крови. С отчаянием оттирая лицо от крови, юноша бросил в сторону старшего Учихи извиняющийся взгляд. Было стыдно, что он довёл брата до такого состояния.  
\- Прости, Итачи.  
\- Господи, Саске. Хочешь стать монстром? Я даже думать не хочу о том, что могло бы случиться, реши ты насытиться от человека. Я лично посажу тебя под замок, если ещё раз так себя запустишь. Удивлён, что ты не сожрал того младенца, - Итачи прижал повреждённую руку к груди, разорвал рукав и плотно обернул вокруг кровоточащих ран. Они должны пройти к утру, но он не собирался потерять ещё больше крови, просто ожидая исцеления.  
\- У него есть имя, и я сам умру прежде, чем причиню ему боль, - проскрежетал Саске.  
\- Саске, останься со мной на некоторое время. Ты на грани. Я должен был предвидеть такой поворот событий. С ребёнком всё будет хорошо. Позволь мне усыпить тебя на несколько лет. Я вижу проступающее в твоих глазах безумие, - лицо Итачи не выражало никаких эмоций, но в словах слышалась грусть. На этот раз его брат составит компанию этой душе в загробной жизни. Он не переживёт ещё одну смерть. Каждая кончина разрывала младшего Учиху в клочья, а Итачи приходилось заново, по частям собирать своего сломанного брата. Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить бледную кожу щёк брата и тяжело вздохнул, когда Саске вздрогнул от прикосновения. Да, он зашёл слишком далеко, всё выходит из-под контроля.  
\- Он снова здесь. Со мной всё будет хорошо, - сказал Саске и отошёл в сторону, отрешённо смотря на тёмный горизонт.  
\- Нет, не хорошо. Я вижу это по твоим глазам, - Итачи медленно подошёл к Саске и сжал подрагивающее плечо.  
\- Мне нужно присматривать за ним, Итачи. Я должен убедиться, что с ним не случится ничего плохого. Судьба никогда не была к нему благосклонна, и ты это знаешь, - Саске посмотрел на брата безумными глазами, вцепившись в чёрный шёлк ткани.  
\- Я присмотрю за ним вместо тебя. Твоему сознанию нужен отдых. Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы за кем-то приглядывать. Нужно было отправить тебя спать несколько лет назад. Засыпай сейчас, Саске, - завораживающий голос Итачи был наделён такой силой, что парень сразу же расслабился в руках брата, почувствовав слабость в ногах.  
\- Ты присмотришь за ним ради меня? – спросил младший Учиха шёпотом.  
\- Даю слово. Спи, - Саске больше не мог бороться с голосом брата, проваливаясь в забытьё.  
Итачи подхватил обмякшего брата. Забросив стройное тело на плечо, он спрыгнул со здания и помчался в сторону дома. Большой каменный особняк располагался в глуби лесистой местности штата Вашингтон недалеко от окраины Олимпии.  
Итачи передвигался бесшумно, неся безвольное тело брата в скрытую от глаз комнату, которую сам же и построил. Войдя внутрь, он положил Саске на мягкий, накрытый атласной тканью матрац.  
\- Отдаю в твоё распоряжение своё логово, братишка. Пользуйся на здоровье. Отдыхай и будь готов к новым испытаниям.  
Он укрыл брата и запечатал комнату своей кровью и парой заклинаний. Только самые могущественные из них могли справиться с печатью, а Итачи превосходил всех.  
Поднявшись из подвала вверх по лестнице, он остановился у винной стойки и захватил с собой бутылку красного вина. Взяв стакан из кухни, он устроился перед камином.  
Быстро брошенный взгляд – и огонь начинает потрескивать. Налив вино, Итачи стал медленно потягивать горьковатый напиток, смотря на танцующие язычки пламени.  
\- Глупый брат. Однажды любовь к этому человеку тебя уничтожит, а я останусь совсем один.  
Учиха задумался, и вскоре погрузился в воспоминания о событиях, которые привели к гонке Саске за Наруто длиною в несколько веков. Воспоминания были свежи, словно это произошло сейчас, из-за них заболело в районе груди, потому что парень знал – именно он виноват, что вышел на эту ниточку судьбы. Именно из-за его действий переплелись судьбы вампира и человека.

**3 декабря 1064 года.**

\- Зачем мы здесь, Итачи? Эти земли кишат верующими. Будет трудно найти убежище от религиозных фанатиков, если они придут за нами, - Саске поморщился от запахов навоза и немытых потных тел. Люди такие отвратительные существа. Они опасались заболеть от слишком частых водных процедур, хотя всё было как раз наоборот.  
В это время года в Нормандии было холодно. Земля из-за снега стала мокрой, везде была грязь. Сапоги Саске провалились в чёрную грязевую лужу, когда он пытался нагнать брата. Они приблизились к кузнице и вошли в здание. Внутри было тепло из-за огня для разогрева кузни, но в магазине никого не оказалось, и Саске задался вопросом, что же здесь такого находится, что это настолько заинтересовало его брата.  
Итачи, казалось, не обратил внимание на отсутствие владельца, а направился к задней двери, где от стен эхом отскакивал звон металла. Саске следовал за братом, заинтригованный проявленным Итачи интересом.  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
Саске повернулся и увидел, пожалуй, самое красивое существо из всех. Высокий, широкоплечий, со стройной талией и длинными сильными ногами - молодой человек представлял собой невероятный образец мужественности. Саске потерял дар речи, а Итачи посмотрел на него смеющимися глазами, прежде чем обратиться к юноше.  
\- Я заказывал меч у твоего отца и хотел бы его купить, - скучающий тон Итачи, похоже, ничуть не смутил молодого человека, судя по тому, как он улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, который вы имеете в виду, - весело сказал он и вышел из комнаты.  
\- Ты заказал меч? Проделал весь этот путь в Нормандию из-за оружия? Ты потащил меня сюда ради клинка? С ума сошёл? – прошипел Саске брату, а тот только улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- И твои предположения? – блеск в глазах Итачи говорил о том, что Саске проще отказаться от обсуждения, потому что ему ни за что не догадаться.  
\- Хорошо, расскажи мне, почему ты так сильно хочешь получить Нормандский клинок? Тебе даже не нравятся длинные мечи, - Саске скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.  
\- Я удивлён, что ты не чувствуешь витающий в воздухе запах. Здесь скоро начнётся война и держу пари, что этого исключительного кузнеца с огромной вероятностью заставит принять в ней участие герцог Нормандии из-за своей неутомимой погони за английской короной. Я хочу заполучить от него меч прежде, чем он потерпит поражение, - Итачи провёл пальцем по зеркальному краю лезвия, и засмотрелся на капельку крови, побежавшую по холодному оружию, а после та впиталась в металл.  
\- Тот, кто купит этот меч – счастливчик, - усмехнулся Саске.  
\- Так и есть, - Итачи улыбнулся в ответ и перевёл взгляд на дверь: в комнату вошли двое блондинов, младший держал в руках потрясающий клинок. Старший Учиха прикрыл смех кашлем, заметив, что всё внимание Саске было обращено на молодого блондина, сжимающего заостренный металл. Шагнув вперёд, Итачи забрал протянутый меч, оценивая искусную работу. Выдающееся мастерство, меньшего от этого человека он и не ожидал.  
\- Прекрасно. Я поступил мудро, когда решил воспользоваться вашими услугами, - Итачи улыбнулся, после чего вынул мешочек с золотом из внутреннего кармана мехового плаща. Бросив тот юноше, Итачи взял ножны и засунул лезвие внутрь, а затем проследовал на выход.  
\- Господин! – Итачи обернулся на оклик и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Вы дали слишком много золото за этот клинок. Пожалуйста, заберите лишнее обратно, - блондин вытащил из мешочка несколько монет и протянул их Итачи.  
\- Честные мастера? Забирайте золото. Этот меч стоит гораздо больше, чем есть в этом маленьком мешочке, - Итачи развернулся, чтобы уйти, Саске с неохотой последовал за братом, когда юноша схватил его за чёрный плащ.  
\- Наруто! – воскликнул кузнец.  
\- Отец, это неправильно! Цена клинка и так была чрезвычайно большой. Принять переплату – это позор. Господу нашему Иисусу Христу было бы стыдно за нас, - Наруто плотно прижал мешочек с золотом к груди Итачи. Тот на мгновение посмотрел на прижатую руку, а затем взглянул на Саске.  
\- У меня есть идея. Ты – сын кузнеца. Знаешь что-нибудь о фехтовании? – Итачи ухмыльнулся, увидев, как непонимание исказило светлые черты лица.  
\- Знаю. Я практически рос с мечом в руках, - честно ответил Наруто, хоть и был озадачен вопросом. Какое отношение имеют его умения в фехтовании к вопросу о мешочке с золотом?  
\- Это мой младший брат – Саске. Я бы хотел, чтобы он научился мастерству клинка. Если обучишь его этому, золото твоё. Он немного ленив, поэтому тебе придётся потрудиться, - Итачи ухмыльнулся, заметив в высшей степени угрюмого Саске.  
Наруто склонил голову на бок, обдумывая предложение. Он не хотел себя обманывать, с этим соблазном было трудно бороться, особенно когда держишь в руках золото. Ему бы облегчило задачу, если все разговоры о войне правдивы. Для низших классов, как его семья, война никогда не была хорошей вестью.  
\- Я согласен. Встретимся завтра на рассвете, господин Саске. Я буду вас тренировать.  
\- Он придёт. А теперь пойдём, Саске. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, - с этими словами, Итачи вышел из кузницы и устремился к местному постоялому двору. В конце концов, нужно держаться обособленно и скрывать облик. Солнце поднялось высоко, а это не очень хорошо сказывалось на тенях ночи.  
\- О чём ты только думал? – прошипел Саске, прекрасно зная, что мечом он владел в совершенстве и сам мог научить парнишку парочке трюков.  
\- Я дал тебе повод насладиться жизнью, братик. Мы будем здесь ещё две недели. Я так думаю, ты будешь трахать этого мальчика как можно чаще, как до, так и после ваших занятий, - Итачи усмехнулся, заметив проблеск понимания в глазах Саске. Его брат слишком долго пренебрегал своими желаниями. Он также знал, что Саске предпочитает мужчин женщинам. Итачи пробовал и то и другое, но понял, что нет ничего лучше тёплой мягкой груди и бёдер. Каждому своё.  
Саске почувствовал облегчение, когда они добрались до постоялого двора. Обоим нужно проспать остаток дня. Бессмысленно ложиться с заходом солнца. Притяжение ночи подобно для них сирене, так что спать в тёмное время суток являлось невозможным.  
\- Ты не должен покупать мне сексуальных партнёров, Итачи. Я вполне способен найти кого-то самостоятельно, - Саске облокотился на дверь. Его комната находилась вниз по коридору, и он уже чувствовал зов кровати. Ни он, ни Итачи ещё не ели. Питаться от суеверных людей довольно опасная игра, особенно, будучи иностранцами. И поэтому, бодрствовать в течение всего дня являлось утомительной задачей, так как солнце высасывало энергию быстрыми темпами.  
\- Иди отдохни, Саске. Позже поблагодаришь меня за это. Похоже, блондин будет очень голосистым и активным любовником, - Итачи растянулся на кровати и уставился в соломенный потолок. Он что-то почувствовал, когда увидел этого паренька. Ощущение было подобно изменению нитей судьбы. В отличие от их матери, ни Саске, ни Итачи, не могли видеть паутину судьбы, однако могли чувствовать, особенно если приходила в движение очень толстая нить. Появилось какое-то предчувствие, что весьма обеспокоило Итачи.  
\- Какие же изменения ты принёс в нашу жизнь, маленький человечек? – задался вопросом Учиха перед тем, как заснуть.  
В ту секунду, когда солнце зашло за линию горизонта, глаза Итачи резко распахнулись, и парень вздохнул. Он чувствовал сильную слабость во всём теле, чего не должно было быть, а от перемещений людей внутри постоялого двора он низко зарычал. Они с Саске жили на крови домашнего скота и диких животных со времени путешествия. И вот чем это чревато.  
Саске стоял у его постели, и Итачи смерил младшего брата осуждающим взглядом.  
\- Было бы вежливо сначала постучать.  
\- Отвали. Мне нужна человеческая кровь, Итачи. Я почти дошёл до ручки. Хочу выпить здесь каждого и искупаться в том, что в меня уже не влезет.  
Парня колотило, а кожа была бледнее, чем обычно. Зубы удлинились, и весь его вид говорил о том, что он совсем недоволен естественной реакцией своего организма на запах свежей добычи. Саске нужен человек сегодня же. Он был не так стар, как Итачи, поэтому контроль жажды крови давался тяжелее.  
\- Идём, - Итачи вскочил на ноги, и двое парней выпрыгнули из единственного в комнате окна. Используя свою силу, тени ночи принялись прочёсывать местность. Чуткий слух уловил приглушённый крик, а нос ощутил запах похоти и страха.  
Ступая так легко, что не оставалось следов, они увидели потрёпанного мужчину, вбивающегося в тело безвольной девушки. Он был настолько поглощён собственным удовлетворением, что не заметил двух существ позади себя. Бегущие по лицу слёзы и боль унижения в глазах девушки побудили Итачи к действиям.  
В один миг он отцепил мужчину от тела пострадавшей и швырнул того к каменной стене, которая их и прикрывала.  
\- И нас ещё называют чудовищами, - прорычал Итачи, приглаживая девушке волосы. На ней была крестьянская одежда, возможно, она работала в торговой лавке или горничной и просто возвращалась домой после смены. Состояние шока пошло на спад, и её тело начала бить дрожь.  
Саске схватил мужчину, и вторгся в мысли насильника, впитывая каждое воспоминание. Он ощущал исходящее от него наслаждение. Чувствовал, что подчинение девушки доставляло этому человеку куда больше удовольствия, чем сам половой акт. Отвратительно. Саске предпочёл прекратить до того, как чужие мысли заразят его своим безумием.  
\- Он здесь чужак. Никогда не задерживается на одном месте слишком долго из-за боязни быть убитым семьями женщин, которых насилует. Он просто мусор. Можно мне избавиться от него, брат?  
От услышанного, глаза Итачи налились кровью, и он зарычал, обнажив белоснежные клыки.  
\- Делай с ним, что хочешь, Саске. Мне нужно позаботиться о девушке.  
Усмешка Саске явно несла в себе злой умысел, и когда он посмотрел на мужчину своими теперь уже красными глазами, тот затрясся в его руках.  
\- Я собираюсь выпить тебя до последней капли. Когда встретишь своего бога, не забудь упомянуть о том, кто отправил тебя на тот свет. Твоя душа безобразна и не заслуживает жизни в этом мире.  
Саске впился в грязную шею и начал грубо вытягивать тёплую жидкость, стремительно стекающую в рот. Тёплый металлический вкус. Мягкий поток вливался в горло и постепенно к щекам возвращался здоровый цвет, в противовес ему, жертва теряла краски.  
Итачи на мгновение отвлёкся на Саске, прежде чем переключить виноватый взгляд на девушку. В её глазах была одна пустота, и когда он соприкоснулся с её разумом, его буквально обожгло смиренным страхом и болью, исходящей из глубин всего её существа. Погладив девушку по щеке, старший Учиха поднёс к губам дрожащее запястье. Саске всегда становился порочным и жестоким, когда питался, Итачи же с особой осторожностью погрузил зубы в запястье.  
Нежно вытягивая её жизненную силу, он вновь слился с ней разумом, загоняя воспоминания об этой ночи в тихий отдалённый уголок её памяти, и закрывая их на замок. Дрожь сразу прекратилась, и раздался другой стон, на этот раз удовлетворённый. Усмехнувшись, он усилил напор, позволяя девушке наслаждаться новыми ощущениями. Это было гораздо больше, чем сексуальное желание, то, что нельзя описать словами. Чувство, почти похожее на обмен душами.  
Жертва Саске была объята ужасом. Сейчас он проходил через то, что творил сам, однако на этот раз находился по другую сторону. Ощущение власти исчезло, оставив только чувства животной жестокости и всепоглощающего ужаса. Саске тихонько зарычал и стал сосать интенсивнее. Пульс человека замедлился, и парень прекрасно понимал, что это значит. Скоро всё закончится. Он почти достиг точки невозврата, когда ему на плечо легла ладонь брата.  
Саске поднял заляпанное кровью лицо и прорычал:  
\- Он мой.  
\- Не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне. Приведи себя в порядок и проводи девушку домой. Я стёр её воспоминания. Она проспит до рассвета, - Итачи перевёл пристальный взгляд на мужчину. – Я сам здесь закончу.  
Саске, похоже, избавился от жажды, и уронил человека, словно тряпичную куклу. Во время приёма пищи он никогда никого не убивал, и сейчас был удивлён тому, как же на самом деле это просто сделать. Итачи всегда ограждал его от подобного. Старший брат всегда наблюдал за ним во время кормления и учил, как управлять жаждой крови и когда следует остановиться. Он научил его, как сделать процесс приятным, а как болезненным. Саске отошёл от скулящего существа и сгрёб девушку в охапку, после чего исчез в мерцающей тьме.  
Итачи остался наедине с жалким подобием человека. По грязной потной шее стекала кровь. Глаза мужчины пылали ужасом. Итачи присел на корточки, чтобы тот смог услышать его шёпот.  
\- В отличие от своего брата, я сделаю так, что твои страдания сведут тебя с ума, прежде чем ты испустишь последний вздох. Ты должен быть польщён, человек. Перед тобой стоит король.  
Из горла мужчины вырвался крик агонии, а глаза широко распахнулись от картин, пронёсшихся перед взором. Никто не мог бы описать ту боль, что он испытывал. Когда смерть прилетела на чёрных крыльях, мужчина вознёс благодарственную молитву – бесконечным страданиям пришёл конец, и он обмяк в руках Итачи.  
Бросив то, что осталось от мужчины, Учиха запрокинул голову, ощущая безграничную силу. Самое сильное чувство для такого, как он, а так же то, от чего он пытался уберечь Саске. Контролировать это всепоглощающее чувство было ещё сложнее, чем держать в узде самую яростную жажду крови.  
С бесстрастным лицом, он поднял тело и унёс его за несколько километров от города. Подав сигнал стервятникам леса, парень оставил тело в уединённом для трапезы месте и вернулся в комнату, где его ожидал Саске.  
\- Спасибо, Итачи, - сказал Саске, как только брат появился в комнате.  
\- Ты не готов. Вкусить такую мощь не пожелал бы никому. Я хочу помочь тебе сохранить эту часть себя нетронутой как можно дольше, - Итачи сбросил с себя окровавленную одежду и отправил её в камин. Избавляться от тел – грязная работа.  
Переведя взгляд на младшего брата, он улыбнулся – к щекам прилил здоровый цвет. Потрескивая, огонь пожирал одежду, и Итачи устроился перед очагом. Саске составил ему компанию, присев на соседнее кресло. Старший брат говорил о возвращении домой. Маленький городок у подножия горы принимал их такими, какие они есть. Жители практически поклонялись теням ночи. Их укус приравнивался к благословению. Там они были в безопасности от сборища фанатиков, которых создало христианство.  
Начало всходить солнце, и Итачи лёг в тёплую постель, Саске же нахмурился.  
\- Надеюсь, я не потрачу время впустую, трахая этого парнишку, и он действительно этого стоит.  
\- У тебя есть время, чтобы это узнать. И поторопись. Я ухожу ровно через две недели, - пробормотал Итачи, закрывая глаза.  
Саске вышел из постоялого двора и поморщился от полоски света, окрасившей горизонт. Он уже начинал ощущать вялость – влияние солнца. Пройдя вниз по улице, которая только-только начала пробуждаться, Саске свернул в переулок, ведший к месту назначения.  
\- Чёртов Итачи. Мне совсем не нужно, чтобы он покупал мне любовников. Я просто очень разборчивый, - бормотал Саске себе под нос, подходя к оружейной лавке кузнеца.  
\- Доброе утро! – воскликнул синеглазый Наруто. На лице юноши расцвела улыбка, и Учиха вновь был очарован. На вид ему было лет восемнадцать или около того. Он выглядел с присущей возрасту ребяческой незрелостью. Лицо было чисто выбрито, что Саске оценил, а глаза – сияли.  
\- Доброе утро, - Учиха попытался скрыть свой акцент, как это делал Итачи, но понял, что у него ничего не получилось.  
\- Думаю, сегодня я покажу вам, как держать меч. Хотя, возможно, для начала стоит спросить, что вы знаете о фехтовании. Должно быть вас обучали тому, что должен знать и уметь каждый дворянин, - Наруто почесал щёку и вопросительно посмотрел на Саске.  
\- Давай сразу перейдём к главному. Я, наверное, знаю о сражении на мечах больше, чем весь этот город. Меня тренировал брат, так что я хочу узнать, стоит ли мне тратить на это своё время, а так же заключить пари. Если выиграешь ты, я буду делать всё, что скажешь весь остаток дня. Если победа достанется мне, тогда наоборот, - Саске взял деревянный меч для практики и взмахнул им несколько раз, чтобы прочувствовать вес в руке.  
\- Эй! Я здесь учитель, - недовольно проворчал Наруто.  
\- Хн, больше похож на тупицу, - ухмыльнулся Учиха, наслаждаясь тем, как покраснели щёки юноши. У Наруто было сильное крепкое тело. Несмотря на хорошую трапезу ночью, Саске ощущал острое желание попробовать кровь этого парнишки на вкус.  
\- Боишься сражаться со мной? Только не говори мне, что сбежишь, поджав хвост, из-за парочки брошенных фраз? – Саске скинул свой плащ на забор и хрустнул шейными позвонками, после чего обернулся к противнику.  
Учиха заметил неуверенность парня. Из-за того ли, что он боялся или сказанные раннее слова причинили ему боль – трудно сказать. К своему изумлению, Саске увидел, как Наруто взял деревянный меч и встал лицом к лицу со своим оппонентом.  
\- Я не отказываюсь от вызовов. И одержу над вами верх. Обещаю, - прорычал Наруто, и Учиха улыбнулся. О, как же будет здорово вбиваться в эту задницу. Он уже чувствовал, как волны желания устремились на юг, скручиваясь спиралью в животе и оседая в паху.  
Наруто сделал выпад – игра началась. В течение следующих двух часов на заднем дворе кузницы слышался только звон мечей. Прохожие останавливались посмотреть на представление. Оба парня пропитались потом и грязью. Наруто давно сбросил с себя рубашку, оставшись в сорочке грубого покроя, а Саске сражался в тунике тонкой ручной работы. Оставшаяся на них одежда прилипала к телу. Несмотря на холодный декабрьский день, с обоих капал пот, и вскоре их обступила восхищённая толпа.  
Саске понимал, что с заходом солнца будет труднее скрывать своё преимущество, но пока солнечное тепло достаточно его ослабляло, и поэтому приходилось прикладывать кое-какие усилия, а не сдерживаться. Наруто был самым обыкновенным человеком, но двигался так плавно, что Саске несколько раз чуть не проиграл ему. Как бы то ни было, Учиха удерживал их на тех же позициях, ожидая, когда Наруто окончательно выбьется из сил в этой мнимой схватке.  
Несколько солдат остановились посмотреть на сражение и зашептались между собой. Иностранец был им неподвластен, а вот блондин являлся идеальным кандидатом для войск, раз уж герцог решил подчинить Англию. Трое из них ушли сообщить вышестоящим о своей находке.  
\- Сдавайся, болван, - ухмыльнулся Саске, ответив ударом, от которого Наруто еле увернулся.  
\- Никогда. Я никогда не сдаюсь, - парень поднажал, так что Саске пришлось отступать назад. И в один момент, Учиха споткнулся об охапку дров и упал на землю. Когда он пришёл в себя, то обнаружил кончик лезвия меча Наруто у своего горла. – Я победил.  
Сказать, что Саске был ошарашен – ничего не сказать. Парень посмотрел в сторону ликующей толпы, и с угрюмым видом принялся стряхивать со штанов грязь и пыль.  
\- Прекрасно. Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Боже, ему понадобилась вся выдержка, чтобы сказать подобное.  
\- Хочу, чтобы вы нарубили дров и отнесли их в кузницу. Вернусь позже и проверю, - Наруто широко улыбнулся на своём пути в помещение, а войдя, тут же вылил на себя ведро прохладной воды. Саске не мог отвести взгляд от стекающих вниз по телу струек, от того, как эти капельки оглаживали поджарый торс, задерживаясь у линии роста волос внизу живота. О, Учиха терпеть не мог чувствовать себя подобным образом. Он заставит юношу заплатить за свои мучения задницей.  
Взяв топор, Саске принялся за монотонную работу. Никому и никогда не приходилось обвинять его в том, что он отказался от пари. Топор был острый и легко рубил древесину, словно входил в сливочное масло. Особых усилий и не понадобилось, так что вскоре все брёвна были порублены и готовы для поддержания очага в кузнице.  
\- Откуда у вас столько энергии? – удивлённо воскликнул вышедший во двор Наруто, увидев аккуратно сложенные дрова. – Обычно я сразу захожу внутрь и отдыхаю.  
\- Хн. Нужно ещё что-то сделать или я свободен? – Саске потянулся, разрабатывая напряжённые мышцы, и сразу почувствовал расслабленность. Работа не была трудной, скорее монотонно-скучной; его больше раздражало поражение. Он недооценил Наруто, что повлекло за собой проигрыш.  
\- Хотите пить? У нас в лавке есть прохладная вода. Выглядите не очень, - предложил Наруто. Нужно хотя бы напоить водой парня, потому что тот действительно немного побледнел.  
\- Думаю, это из-за солнца.  
Точнее, он был уверен в этом. Саске слегка пошатнулся, и был благодарен, почувствовав объятия Наруто.  
\- Мне послать за вашим братом? – спросил парень, ведя Учиху в тёплый магазин.  
Саске покачал головой. Теперь, когда он укрылся от солнца, сила понемногу возвращалась. Сев на предложенный стул, молодой человек взял протянутую воду, но не мог оторвать глаз от пульсирующей жилки на шее Наруто. Каждый удар сердца воспринимался ушами Саске как стук барабана, и он просто сгорал от желания попробовать на вкус его кровь.  
\- Откуда вы приехали? Вы с братом выглядите иначе, - спросил Наруто, устраиваясь рядом, держа в руке стакан с водой.  
\- Наш дом находится много восточнее этих мест. Мой брат очень хотел получить меч работы твоего отца. Он редко ошибается в мастерах. Клинок твоего отца – произведение искусства. Кстати, а где он? – спросил Саске, заметив, что магазин пуст.  
\- Мама захворала этим утром. В последнее время она плохо себя чувствует. Обычно я смотрю за магазином, пока отец с ней, - Наруто грустно улыбнулся, а Саске защемило сердце. – Вы с братом собираетесь построить замок в этих краях? Очевидно, что вы люди благородных кровей. Было бы неплохо, если вы останетесь. Тогда мы бы могли проводить сражения постоянно.  
\- Мы уезжаем через две недели. Климат не очень благоприятный для нас.  
Наруто поник, и Учиха нахмурился. Ему не нравилось видеть печаль на лице Наруто. В голову пришла одна мысль, и он поспешил её озвучить, даже не посоветовавшись с Итачи.  
\- Пойдём со мной. В мой дом. Ты можешь стать моим вассалом. Я сделаю тебя дворянином, и тебе придётся отвечать только передо мной и Итачи, - Саске улыбнулся. Он может забрать Наруто с собой. Прочь от этих грязных людишек.  
Наруто слегка покраснел, но покачал головой.  
\- Я нужен своим родителям. Отец скоро постареет, и тогда мне придётся управлять кузницей вместо него. Я бы хотел пойти с вами, господин Саске.  
\- Тогда возьми их с собой. Я устрою их в доме прислугой. Они не будут ни в чём нуждаться. Пойдём со мной, - Саске понимал, что говорит как отчаявшийся человек, но две недели быстро пролетят. Ему нужно гораздо больше, чем быстрый перепих. Он хотел… Парень не знал точно, чего желал на самом деле, но был уверен, что хотел Наруто. А Итачи он всё объяснит. И брат поймёт.  
\- Я не уверен, - Наруто слегка нахмурился, но в глазах угадывалось радостное волнение. Саске хотелось закричать от счастья. Он победил. Теперь Наруто принадлежит ему.  
\- Если дело в кузнице, то я построю её для твоего отца. Он сможет проводить там сколько угодно времени. Местные даже покажут, как делаются мечи в наших краях, - Саске уже планировал ход действий. Они с Итачи уйдут первыми. Путешествие без должной еды слишком затянулось. Сначала парни сами вернутся домой, а затем сразу же пошлют слуг с повозками для перемещения багажа.  
\- Если родители согласятся, тогда я пойду с вами, - Наруто радостно улыбнулся.  
\- Я счастлив, - Саске чувствовал, как спадает напряжение. Какая потрясающая возможность. Он сделает Наруто счастливым. Завалит его королевскими одеждами и займётся с ним любовью перед огромным камином, что занимает целую стену в его комнате. Даже простая мысль об обнажённом Наруто посылала волны тепла в нижние регионы его тела.  
\- Зачем вы делаете для меня всё это? – Наруто снова нахмурился и почесал щёку, видимо нервничая.  
\- Ты мне понравился и заинтересовал, - Учиха начал вставать, желая вернуться на постоялый двор и выспаться до заката, когда внезапно почувствовал сильный импульс голода и прижался к удивлённому Наруто.  
\- Господин Саске? Вы в порядке? Может, всё-таки перегрелись? – Наруто осторожно опустился вместе с Саске на колени, как вдруг чужие руки крепко сжались вокруг талии, а тёплые губы коснулись горла. Парень перестал дышать, каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущая прижавшиеся к коже губы.   
\- Прости, но мне это необходимо. Не волнуйся, ты обо всём забудешь, - прошептал Саске перед тем, как зубы погрузились в смуглую плоть, а тело Наруто онемело. Горячая жидкость хлынула на язык, и Учиха застонал от вкуса. Напоминало амброзию, словно до этого он употреблял в пищу только продукты простых смертных. Наруто начал сопротивляться, но Учиха был не в состоянии его отпустить, поэтому продолжал поглощать тёплую жидкость. Жар окутал всё тело и устремился в пах.  
Опрокинув блондина на пол, он застонал, устраиваясь между скрытых кожаной тканью бёдер. Выгнув тело, Саске замер, почувствовал твёрдый бугорок в промежности Наруто. Ему это нравится? Немного сместившись назад, парень упивался бьющей из шеи крови. Каждый глоток срывал стон с губ лежащего под ним парня.  
\- Твоя кровь будто разжигает пламя внутри меня, - прорычал Саске, снова подавшись вперёд и высасывая жидкое тепло, бегущее по венам. Одновременно с этим оба тёрлись друг о друга пахами, ища освобождения.  
Наруто выгнул шею, из горла вырвался тихий стон. Юноша поднял ноги, и крепко обвил ими бёдра Саске. Руки вцепились в мягкую ткань рубашки Учихи, и он постанывал так, словно вылизывание шеи было напрямую связано с членом.  
\- Ах… - вскрикнул Наруто, и тело прошибла дрожь.  
Саске запрокинул голову, открыв рот в беззвучном крике, бёдра судорожно тёрлись о бёдра Наруто. Он чувствовал, как выплеснулось семя на жёсткую кожаную ткань, но не мог сделать ничего, полностью поглощённый ощущениями. С губ капала кровь, прочерчивая красную дорожку от шеи до обнажённой груди Наруто.  
Устроившись на парне, Саске принялся мурчать, лакая кровь. От каждого прикосновения языка из губ Наруто вырывался стон, а бёдра подмахивали в ответ. Нескольких минут таких вылизываний, и кровь остановилась – целебные свойства слюны закрыли рану, оставив после себя лишь незначительное изменение цвета кожи, которое совсем исчезнет примерно через час.  
\- Мой.  
\- Сас… Что? – подёрнутые дымкой глаза быстро заморгали, и Саске провёл пальцами по озадаченному лицу. Он сотрёт все воспоминания, но пока что Учихе хотелось полежать так ещё какое-то время. Он хотел чувствовать под собой расслабленного и удовлетворённого Наруто.  
\- Позволь мне полежать так ещё немножко, - прошептал Саске, уткнувшись носом во влажную шею парня.  
Спустя несколько секунд, Учиха вздохнул и провёл пальцами по глазам, погрузив парня в сон. Отмыв их тела как только мог, Саске усадил Наруто в кресло, осторожно подменяя свежие воспоминания теми, в которых он уходил сразу же после разговора о переезде Наруто с семьёй.  
Учиха быстро покинул кузницу, сразу же свалившись на свою кровать по приходу. Он больше не мог бодрствовать и минуты и совсем забыл о том, что губы и рубашка до сих пор вымазаны кровью.  
\- Господи, Саске. От кого ты подпитался? – парень открыл глаза, увидев озабоченное лицо Итачи. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что солнце давным-давно зашло, но его разум всё ещё не прояснился. Это было странно.  
\- Ты зашёл слишком далеко, я прав? Ты убил его? – Итачи то ходил вперёд-назад, то бросал на Саске сердитые взгляды. – О боги, ты, должно быть, выпил его досуха, судя по цвету твоих щёк.  
\- Я никого не убивал, - проворчал Саске, когда разум окончательно прояснился. – Почему я чувствую себя таким сонным?  
\- Ты что, меня не слушаешь? Ты выпил слишком много крови. Твоё тело до сих пор подпитывается. Один человек бы не смог довести тебя до такого состояния, - Итачи схватил кувшин с водой и принялся отмывать брата от крови, стянул с него рубашку и бросил в камин.  
\- Говорю же, всё совсем не так. Когда я уходил, он был в порядке. Просто у него чертовски восхитительный вкус, Итачи, - Саске закрыл глаза, вспоминая. Ещё никогда за всю свою жизнь он не пробовал ничего вкуснее крови Наруто. Внезапно вспомнив интересные новости, он счастливо улыбнулся Итачи.  
\- Я забираю Наруто с собой. Он хочет взять родителей, что немного усложняет положение, потому что его мама больна, но если отправляться в путь весной или летом, то они прибудут в крепость до начала осенней непогоды, - Саске в задумчивости постучал по окну.  
\- Ты берёшь их в наш дом? С ума сошёл? Тебе просто нужно было трахнуть его несколько раз. Я не могу позволить этого, - Итачи скрестил руки на груди, глаза же налились кровью, ставя точку в обсуждении.  
\- Тогда я не вернусь домой. Он нужен мне, Итачи. С ним я чувствую себя не таким опустошённым, - Саске посмотрел на брата умоляющими глазами, и непоколебимость Итачи пошатнулась.  
\- Это опасно, Саске. Посторонние опасны. Ты готов столкнуться с последствиями? – голос Итачи изменился. Вместо опекающего брата с ним разговаривал король.  
\- Я готов заплатить любую цену, - прошептал Саске, и Итачи вздохнул.   
– Нужно обговорить поездку с семьёй завтра. Если мы уйдём, то должны подготовить дом. Телеги доберутся сюда к середине весны. Саске, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Саске усмехнулся и вышел через окно, оставляя брата наедине и давая тем самым время обдумать последние события. В глазах старшего Учихи отражалось беспокойство, когда он смотрел на пылающий огонь. Что-то было не так. Как будто вот-вот должно случиться нечто плохое, и Итачи не мог избавиться от чувства, что это связано с его братом.


	2. Глава 2.

  
**11 октября 1987 года.**

– Вы позвонили в отдел опеки и попечительства города Олимпии. Чем могу помочь?  
– Вас беспокоит Питер МакКенна из корпорации «МакКенна». Я бы хотел переговорить с социальным работником, уполномоченного следить за новорожденным Узумаки, – Питер МакКенна, полноватый мужчина средних лет перевёл нервный взгляд на невозмутимо сидящего за столом джентльмена. Он не знал, почему Учиха Итачи заставлял его так нервничать. Для этого не существовало ни одной разумной причины. С чего столь обаятельный мужчина вызывает в нём неприятный холодок? Но каждый раз, стоило тому только появиться на пороге его офиса, внутри Питера разворачивалась настоящая борьба. Ему нестерпимо хотелось убежать как можно дальше.  
– Я делаю всё возможное, мистер Учиха. Немного терпения, пожалуйста, – Питер не мог понять, с чего вдруг почувствовал столь острую необходимость успокоить этого мужчину. Возможно, такой эффект произвёл на него хищный блеск в глазах Учихи. Его семья вела дела с Учихами с середины 19 века. Именно благодаря Учихам «МакКенна и Ко» являлась сильнейшей юридической конторой на сегодняшний день. Они начали свою деятельность давно и банкротство им не грозило. Да что уж там, их компания выстояла в период Великой Депрессии. Итачи слегка склонил голову набок, не сводя безразличного взгляда с Питера. Тот от столь пристального внимания к своей персоне начал обильно потеть. Итачи прекрасно понимал, что нервирует этого мужчину, впрочем, сам он уже привык к подобной реакции. Итачи даже не приходилось прикладывать каких-либо усилий для того, чтобы люди в его присутствии начинали волноваться. Казалось, они интуитивно чувствовали, кем он является на самом деле. Но никто не мог прийти к правильным выводам.  
Все они испытывали сильную потребность убежать и куда-нибудь спрятаться, но, вместо того, чтобы довериться своим инстинктам, убеждали себя в иррациональности этого страха и напрочь игнорировали тревожные звоночки. Именно это и делало людей такой лёгкой добычей. Они отказывались доверять самим себе.  
Последние несколько лет питаться стало проще благодаря банкам крови. Вот только кровь там была не первой свежести и уже утратила свою силу. К тому же, зараза в таких условиях развивается быстрее и, хоть человеческие болезни детям ночи не страшны, кровь из-за этого окисляется и отдаёт неприятной горечью. Большинство его собратьев могут без труда учуять запах болезни. И держаться от такого «деликатеса» на расстоянии. Лишь острая нужда может вынудить их поступиться принципами.  
– Я говорю с социальным работником, приставленному к рождённому вчера младенцу Узумаки? – Итачи вновь перевёл взгляд на Питера, при этом прекрасно слыша голос на другом конце провода.  
– Да, это Анжела Мэйсон. Могу я узнать, чем вызван такой интерес к ребёнку проститутки с кокаиновой зависимостью? – нетерпеливо спросил утомлённый представитель низкооплачиваемой профессии.  
– Мой клиент, господин Учиха Итачи, хотел бы взять опеку над этим ребёнком, – тут же перешёл Питер на деловой тон.  
Именно за это Итачи его и ценил. Когда доходило до дела, тот был готов вытащить то, что нужно его клиенту из глотки.  
– Зачем такому состоятельному и уважаемому человеку, как господин Учиха этот ребёнок? Довольно странно, – Итачи расслышал даже то, как она нервно поёрзала на стуле. Закинув ногу на ногу, он недовольно нахмурился.  
МакКенна начал действовать:  
– Мисс Мэйсон, скажите, какова вероятность того, что ребёнок, рождённый от подобной женщины, окажется в любящей семье? Какова вероятность, что его вообще усыновят? Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но первые годы жизни, его, скорее всего, просто будут перекидывать из одного детского дома в другой? – Пока МакКенна говорил всё это своей собеседнице, он не сводил взгляда с Итачи.  
Итачи практически увидел, как у той пар повалил из ушей. Она явно разозлилась:  
– Уж я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Может, наш департамент и не славится безупречной репутацией, но каждый детский дом, в который мы передаём ребёнка соответствует стандартам для нормального развития.  
Поборов желание усмехнуться, Итачи продолжил подслушивать разговор МакКенны с социальным работником.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что так оно и есть, – сгладил острые углы в разговоре МакКенна, – но то, что может дать мальчику господин Учиха в сотни раз лучше. Ребёнок будет обучаться в лучших школах у первоклассных преподавателей, не говоря уже о круглосуточном надзоре и заботе домашней прислуги. Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни. Поэтому я спрошу ещё раз. Какова вероятность того, что ребёнок проститутки-наркоманки вообще будет усыновлён?  
На другом конце провода повисла напряжённая тишина, и МакКенна понял, что на этот раз задел за живое. В конце концов, он не за красивые глазки являлся ведущим адвокатом компании. Сидящий напротив Итачи лишь ухмыльнулся. Обслуживали здесь на высшем уровне.  
– Низкая, – ответила она с неохотой.  
У рождённого от такой женщины малыша обычно выявляются проблемы с обучаемостью, а также им зачастую присуща рассеянность внимания. Большинство семей стремятся узнать историю рождения ребёнка до усыновления. Без того непростое положение усложняло уже то, что плакал он без умолку. Медсёстры перепробовали всё, но успокоить малыша не могли. Несомненно, Узумаки уже сейчас можно было назвать трудным ребёнком.  
– Мисс Мэйсон, этот мальчик не получит достаточно любви и внимания, если его будут перекидывать из одного детдома в другой. Господин Учиха просто хочет вырастить достойного человека. Вы действительно собираетесь лишить малыша такой возможности, находясь в добром здравии и памяти? Неужели департамент опеки настолько жесток? – нанёс МакКенна решающий удар. Теперь у женщины не осталось путей к отступлению.  
Мисс Мэйсон вздохнула, принимая поражение.  
– Хорошо. Отправьте по факсу бумаги с уголовной историей господина Учихи. Я договорюсь, чтобы Наруто оформили под его опеку. Но у меня есть условие: я буду лично приезжать раз в неделю на протяжении полугода, а после – раз в три месяца. Если я хоть на секунду заподозрю, что с ребёнком обращаются ненадлежащим образом, собственноручно упеку Итачи Учиху за решётку, да так быстро, что он и глазом моргнуть не успеет, – МакКенна улыбнулся такому напору. Она полностью отдавалась работе, защищая чужого ребёнка. Видимо, взыграл материнский инстинкт.  
– Наруто? – переспросил МакКенна. – Не знал, что мальчику успели дать имя.  
– Мать назвала его перед смертью. Сказала, что у неё было видение: повзрослевший сын склонился к ней и прошептал на ухо своё имя. По крайней мере, так рассказывали медсёстры. Думаю, всему виной галлюцинации от наркотиков. Но вот что действительно странно: несмотря на то, что мать ребёнка не слезала с иглы на протяжении всей беременности, Узумаки Наруто родился без всякой зависимости к кокаину. Я впервые о таком слышу.  
МакКенна удивлённо вскинул бровь. Ему тоже прежде не доводилось о таком слышать. Кивнув Итачи, который явно о чём-то задумался, МакКенна, пообещав немедленно выслать по факсу все необходимые документы, попрощался с социальным работником.  
– Всё улажено, господин Учиха. Моги ли я поинтересоваться, зачем столь молодому неженатому мужчине как вы, понадобился этот ребёнок? – МакКенна сморгнул – ему на секунду показалось, что глаза Итачи блеснули красным.  
«Должно быть, игра света», – успокоил он сам себя.  
– Наруто Узумаки необычный ребёнок, и он несёт в себе нечто ценное. Я дал обещание защищать его и сделаю всё, чтобы сдержать слово. В своей жизни я совершил много ошибок, но это искупит всё.  
Итачи засобирался.  
– Господин Учиха, почему бы вам не усыновить мальчика, как полагается? Тогда вы станете полноправным отцом.  
– Нет, – категорично отрезал Итачи. – Мальчик просто будет находиться под моей опекой. Я буду содержать его, но сыном он мне не станет. У меня работает женатая пара. Недавно они узнали, что не смогут иметь собственных детей. Уверен, они будут рады вырастить Наруто, как своего собственного ребёнка. Все заботы насчёт мальчика оставьте за мной. Ваша задача – убедиться, что всё идёт гладко, – с этими словами он вышел из офиса.  
Оказавшись на улице, Итачи надел солнцезащитные очки и вяло поплёлся к ожидающей его машине. Водитель распахнул перед ним дверь, на что Итачи благодарно кивнул. Скользнув внутрь салона, он откинулся на обтянутое кожей кресло. Слава богу, что от яркого света полуденного солнца можно было спрятаться за тёмными стёклами очков. Итачи здорово утомился подписывать многочисленные бумаги, касающихся опеки над Наруто, и просто хотел вернуться домой и лечь спать.  
Итачи знал, что его домработница с мужем непременно обрадуются, когда он предложит им взять ребёнка на воспитание. Эта женщина с пышными формами будет баловать Наруто, а грубоватый садовник научит премудростям жизни. К тому времени, как проснётся Саске, Наруто станет именно тем человеком, в котором так нуждается его брат. Может, хоть в этот раз им перепадёт немного счастья?  
– Господин Учиха, куда желаете ехать?  
– Домой.

**Конец марта 1066 года.**

Саске метался из угла в угол, волнуя огонь в камине. Отправленная за Наруто и его семьёй свита могла прибыть в любую минуту. Дорога слишком затянулась, и ожидание сводило Саске с ума. Он не видел своего Наруто несколько месяцев, что безмерно раздражало. Даже Итачи начал волноваться за брата.  
– Саске, успокойся, – потребовал он. – Скоро придёт послание от Саймона. Ты ведь знаешь, что быстрее его ястребов в этой части мира никого нет. Уверен, он сообщит, что всё хорошо и они уже на подходе, – Итачи сделал глоток вина.  
Саске презрительно фыркнул, отметив показное спокойствие брата. А с чего бы ему волноваться? Не его же любимый идёт опасными тропами, продирается сквозь кишащие волками леса. Саске же, в противовес Итачи, _очень_ переживал. Его мучала бессонница, даже когда солнце стояло в зените. Признаки недосыпа отпечатались на его лице, да что там, измождённый вид говорил сам за себя.  
Итачи пару раз легонько постучал по золотому кубку своими длинными изящными пальцами, после чего устало выдохнул:  
– Всё с ним в порядке. Ты бы узнал, если бы он умер, ведь ты попробовал его крови. Узнал бы в тот же миг, поэтому перестань так нервничать. Ты похож на привидение. Иди лучше поешь.  
С этими словами Итачи ушёл, оставив Саске одного. Нахмурившись, молодой служитель ночи содрогнулся, представив, что придётся пить кровь кого-то другого. Он знал, что после этого он будет чувствовать себя так, будто осквернил чистоту пульсирующей в его венах крови Наруто. Но Итачи был прав. Если бы Наруто умер, Саске бы тут же узнал об этом.  
С большой неохотой он вышел из комнаты и молча побрёл по замку. Их слуги, как и жители деревни, не знали, кем он и Итачи на самом деле являются, однако они понимали, что братья отличаются от простых людей. Всё население деревушки находилось под защитой братьев и каждого кто причинял здешним вред, ждала суровая кара. Остальное жителей мало интересовало. Даже если Саске с Итачи были сверхъестественными существами, они всё же заботились о деревне и её людях.  
Саске поднялся на оборонительную стену замка, откуда открывался вид на всю деревню. Запахи людей разволновали обострённое обоняние. Обсидиановые глаза тут же налились кровью. Действительно, не стоило так долго с этим тянуть.  
Спрыгнув вниз, служитель ночи поспешил в лес, обступающий деревню со всех сторон. Взгляд Саске то и дело перескакивал с одного человека на другого в поисках лучшей добычи. Увидев копну светлых волос, его передёрнуло. Это был не Наруто, да и пах этот человек совсем не так, как он, но игры солнца и тени вполне хватило, чтобы получившийся силуэт навеял воспоминания о любимом. Теперь Саске даже подумать не мог о том, чтобы переключить своё внимание на кого-то другого. Этот вполне подойдёт.  
Прячась в тени, Саске последовал за юношей. Рассмотрев того повнимательнее, он вообще удивился, как мог сравнивать этого паренька с Наруто. Они существенно отличались даже по телосложению. Желание поесть сразу куда-то улетучилось. Закрыв глаза, Саске с трудом подавил рвущийся наружу рык разочарования.  
Ему нужно поесть. Он ждал слишком долго. Тело требовало сочной крови, пульсирующей в венах. Продолжая идти, он резко остановился прямо перед пареньком, напугав так сильно, что тот выронил сумки из рук.  
\- Прости меня. Обещаю, что возьму лишь немного, - юноша нахмурился, но его замешательство не продлилось долго. Секунда – и он уже заворожённо смотрит Саске в глаза.  
Уведя паренька в тень, Саске обнажил его горло. Впившись клыками в ярёмную вену, он принялся жадно пить. Вздрагивая от вкуса крови, Саске пытался сдержать подступающую рвоту. Попробовав кровь Наруто всего раз, другая тут же потеряла свою привлекательность. В то время как тело с жадностью поглощало всё, что дают, душа бунтовала, требуя лишь Наруто.  
Насытившись так, чтобы жажда крови перестала мучить, Саске прислонил паренька к стене. Аккуратно поставив тюки рядом с ним, Саске накрыл ранку ладонью и, когда та полностью зажила, оставив после себя лишь едва заметную красную полосу, отнял руку.  
\- Спасибо за пожертвование.  
Несколько мгновений юноша стоял, словно в трансе, пока вдруг не сморгнул наваждение. Он помнил только грустные красные глаза и глубокий бархатный голос. Прикоснувшись к шее, но не нащупав ничего странного, он поднял мешки с земли и отправился домой, так ничего и не поняв.  
Саске тоже ничего не понимал. Почему это было так сложно? Почему он чувствовал такую тяжесть в животе? Саске упал на колени прямо у ворот замка. Он не мог пошевелиться. Казалось, тело пыталось избавиться от того, что недавно попало внутрь. Его вырвало. Итачи нашёл его, когда Саске удалось, наконец, подпереть телом стенку.  
\- Саске? – Итачи нахмурился, увидев брата таким помятым. Он услышал характерные звуки и заволновался. Но совсем не ожидал застать Саске в таком состоянии.  
\- Я больше не могу этого делать. Его кровь будто выталкивает другую. Знаю, всё это лишь в моей голове, но от этого легче не становится, - он замолчал, поперхнувшись воздухом, и выплюнул подступившую кровь.  
\- Саске, до его приезда осталось меньше месяца. Но что ты будешь делать, когда он умрёт? Сейчас тебе даже думать об этом не хочется, но это неизбежно. Когда-нибудь ты будешь держать его в руках, и он сделает свой последний вдох. Человеческая жизнь для нас словно капля в море. И ты должен с этим смириться.  
С этими словами Итачи помог Саске встать на ноги. Долгое мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Саске кивнул брату и удалился в свою комнату.  
Теперь, когда его организм усвоил пищу, он чувствовал себя обновлённым и полным энергии. Но в то же самое время ему хотелось остаться наедине с собой. Саске даже думать не хотел о том, что Итачи бросил ему в лицо. Он старался избегать этой темы даже в мыслях. Когда-нибудь Наруто состарится и умрёт, а он останется прежним.  
Горькая правда жизни… Именно поэтому тени ночи обращаются к человеку только чтобы утолить голод. Соблюдение дистанции так же породило мифы об их виде. Люди завидовали их силе, вот только им было невдомёк, как трудно продолжать жить, видя смерти тех, кто был рядом. Саске был молод по меркам служителей ночи, но всё же ощущал превосходство Жизни над собой.  
Вглядываясь в танцующие язычки пламени до тех пор, пока от них не осталось ничего, кроме пепла, Саске почувствовал приближение брата. Рассвет подкрался незаметно, линия горизонта окрасилась розовым. Итачи открыл дверь и обнаружил младшего братишку, бездумным взглядом уставившегося в то, что осталось от поленьев.  
\- Тебе нужно поспать. Если хочешь, я могу усыпить тебя и разбудить тогда, когда они приедут. Так время пролетит быстрее, - предложил Итачи, устраиваясь на свободный стул рядом с Саске.  
\- Лучше подожду так. Мне не нравится эта идея. Сон родителей длится уже пятьсот лет. Я едва-едва мог сам себя прокормить, когда они решили уснуть на века, - вздохнул Саске, почувствовав себя уставшим.  
Итачи понимающе кивнул. Внезапно он ощутил ещё одно изменение в нитях судьбы, надеясь только на то, что это никак не связано с Саске и Наруто. Он бы не хотел лишиться брата и провести вечность в одиночестве.  
\- Ложись спать, Саске. У меня ощущение, что сегодня придёт письмо.  
Саске кивнул и медленно подошёл к кровати. Балдахин свисал, нежно обнимая столбы из тёмного вишнёвого дерева. Сложные узоры цветов были вырезаны руками лучших мастеров по дереву. Саске лёг, провалившись в мягкий матрац, и накрылся толстым меховым одеялом. Таким, как он, тепло не нужно, ему просто захотелось почувствовать себя уютно.  
Итачи задёрнул за ним полог. Выйдя из комнаты, он остановил одного из дежуривших ночью охранников и отдал приказ – любое послание должны незамедлительно доставить ему. После чего удалился в свою комнату. Солнце медленно поднималось всё выше, и его одолевала сонливость, но Итачи продолжал бороться с собой. Сейчас он мог позволить себе лишь немного вздремнуть.  
Тихий стук в дверь вывел его из полусна. Заставив себя подняться с такой манящей кровати, Итачи, накинув на голое тело чёрный атласный халат, пригласил служанку в комнату. Войдя, девушка тут же покраснела и объявила, что пришло письмо с ястребом.  
Она подала ему помятое послание и вышла из комнаты. Итачи устроился в кресле у камина и сорвал печать.

_Милорды, мы прибыли в деревню Лорьян. Как только мы немного отдохнём, сразу отправимся в путь. Семья была очень рада нас увидеть и, думаю, им понравится в нашей деревне. Кузнец очень опытен, поэтому нет никаких сомнений, что такой мастер своего дела будет для нас благословением божьим._

Итачи облегчённо выдохнул. Теперь Саске может расслабиться. Он сводил Итачи с ума своим чрезмерным беспокойством об этом парнишке. Но, продолжив читать, сердце Итачи замерло в груди. 

_Однако сына направили в армию герцога Нормандского. Жду от вас дальнейших указаний. Есть ли что-то, что нам нужно сделать до того, как покинуть деревню? Родители юноши сказали, что он отправился воевать не по своей воле. Пожалуйста, отправьте ваш ответ с Суй-О. Ахне нужно отдохнуть._

_С уважением,  
Ваш покорный слуга Саймон._

Скомкав письмо, Итачи бросил его в горящий камин. Послание вспыхнуло и превратилось в пепел. Судьба была против его брата. Рассмеявшись, только чтобы не расплакаться от такой несправедливости, Итачи упал в кресло и замер. Он знал, что на это скажет Саске, но всё же надеялся, что ему удастся его отговорить.  
Остаток дня Итачи провёл сидя в кресле, наблюдая за утихающим пламенем до тех пор, пока камин совсем не охладел. На деревянных подлокотниках прослеживались глубокие следы от когтей – Итачи слишком сильно волновался. Он чувствовал, что Саске проснулся. Прошло всего несколько секунд – и вот он уже стоит напротив.  
– Письмо уже пришло? – как-то отчаянно спросил Саске, насторожившись беспокойством Итачи.  
– Пришло.  
– Где оно? Они скоро приедут? – он сгорал от нетерпения узнать хоть какие-то новости о Наруто. Саске был раздражён с тех самых пор, как Итачи настоял на их уходе, оправдывая это тем, что нужно сохранять тайну их происхождения. Вообще, Итачи редко вставал на пути Саске, но в этот раз был непреклонен. Пришлось смириться и согласиться с тем, что лучше ожидать приезда Наруто с семьёй дома.  
– Саске… Мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоился, – начал Итачи, обращая усталый взгляд на своего брата.  
Радостный трепет ожидания сошёл на нет. Что-то явно было не так. Саске в этом даже не сомневался. Он понял это по вспыхнувшим на один короткий миг глазам Итачи. Его брат был расстроен. Что не сулило ничего хорошего.  
– Итачи…  
– Паренька забрали в армию герцога Нормандии. Кажется, сразу после нашего ухода, – Итачи было страшно. Он знал, что сделает Саске.  
– Я отправляюсь за ним, – прорычал Саске и, развернувшись на каблуках, бросился к двери. Итачи предвидел такую реакцию, поэтому в одно мгновение оказался рядом и с силой сжал руку Саске.  
– Нет. Саске, я не просто так держал тебя вдали от кровожадных войн. Для людей поле боя – это ужас, страх и смерть. Для нас это нечто большее, – глаза Итачи налились кровью, так же, как и у Саске. Ему отчаянно хотелось достучаться до своего братишки.  
– Я смогу с этим справиться, – Саске уверенно положил свою руку на плечо Итачи. – Даже простое утоление голода стало для меня чем-то неприятным. Не думаю, что реки крови окажут более страшный эффект.  
Итачи покачал головой.  
– Саске, тебе знакома только собственная жажда крови. Но как ты собираешься противостоять запаху кровожадности тысячи мужчин? Это мощный и соблазнительный аромат. Он пробудет в тебе монстра. Я тебе это гарантирую.  
– Тогда я стану монстром, чтобы защитить его. И ты не сможешь меня остановить. Я никогда тебя не прощу, если ты попытаешься мне помешать. Так что ты потеряешь меня в любом случае, – прорычал Саске, после чего сбросил руку Итачи и вышел за дверь.  
Итачи прислонился к деревянной поверхности. По лицу потекли кровавые слёзы. Он почувствовал, когда брат покинул замок. Ощутил, когда тот вышел за пределы леса, обступающего их земли. Но Итачи остался у двери, чувствуя каждый прожитый год своей полутора тысячелетней жизни.  
– Саске, – прошептал он в пустоту. – Береги себя.

Ночи слились в одну. Саске нужно было отдыхать днём, чтобы не загнуться. Он пил кровь оленей и лосей, пока держался леса, изредка восполнял энергию в маленьких деревушках, разбросанных по сельской местности. На вкус кровь казалась какой-то несвежей, но он насильно удерживал её в организме. Ему нужны были силы.  
Спустя неделю он достиг морской границы Нормандии и нахмурился. Англия являлась островом. Разумеется, Саске обладал сверхъестественными силами, но даже ему было не под силу пройти по воде, подобно Иисусу. Тихонько вздохнув, он направился к деревне, расположившейся у побережья, чтобы узнать о транспорте, на котором можно добраться до островного королевства.  
Зайдя в небольшой постоялый двор сразу после заката, Саске подошёл к хозяину.  
– Мне нужно добраться до Англии. Отсюда ходят какие-нибудь корабли?  
– По вам не скажешь, что вы оттуда, – высказался трактирщик. Стройный мужчина с плохими зубами и бегающими туда-сюда глазами.  
– Я с востока. Муж моей сестры сражается в рядах армии герцога. Меня послали сообщить ему о рождении сына, – легко соврал Саске. Он мог бы запросто очаровать этого человека, но не хотел тратить энергию впустую.  
– Хм, один корабль отправляется на рассвете с поставками для армии герцога. Поговорите с капитаном, может, он и согласится взять вас на борт. Хотя очень глупо с вашей стороны плыть туда только для того, чтобы сообщить о рождении отпрыска, – фыркнул трактирщик, когда Саске бросил ему золотую монету.  
Чтобы найти капитана, пришлось немного попотеть. После долгих уговоров и мешка золота, Саске нашёл себя в вонючем трюме грузового судна. Крысы, снующие вдоль бочек с продовольствием, оружия и доспехов его мало впечатлили. К тому времени, когда корабль причалил к берегу, в трюме не осталось ни одного живого грызуна – их трупики Саске спрятал в коробках с бронёй.  
– Мы пробудем здесь не больше двух дней. Если хотите вернуться назад, приходите на пристань послезавтра. Нужно отчалить до того, как начнётся прилив, – сообщил капитан.  
Саске ничего не ответил и отправился на поиски какого-нибудь пристанища. Крысы лишь притупили его голод, а долгое путешествие очень сильно его вымотало. Кровь животного, каких бы размеров оно ни было, не сможет полностью восстановить его энергию. Когда стемнеет, Саске придётся искать человека, чтобы утолить свой голод.  
Пошатываясь, он вошёл в пещеру на берегу моря и без сил рухнул на песок. День только начался, и Саске ужасно клонило в сон. Казалось, прошло всего лишь несколько мгновений, как Саске вновь открыл свои красные глаза. Проследовав в ближайшую деревню, он бесшумно вошёл в первый попавшийся дом.  
В комнате на кровати спала пара. Они даже не заметили его присутствия, хотя не то, чтобы он этого допустил. Подчинив их своей воле, Саске сначала склонился к женщине, затем переключился на мужчину в её объятиях. Выпив крови у обоих и насытившись сполна, он покинул дом.  
За время плавания Саске сильно изголодался и, хотя всё его существо сетовало на вкус, клыки вонзились в плоть с неимоверной жадностью. Он был осторожен и не оставил ни малейшего намёка на то, что вообще заходил в этот дом. Единственным признаком его посещения стал лишь прекрасный сон, который пара делила на двоих. Но и он забудется с первыми лучами солнца.  
Теперь, когда Саске больше не испытывал голода, он отправился дальше. С каждым своим шагом всё чётче ощущая витающий в воздухе запах жажды крови и немытых тел. О, сладкий запах жажды крови пробуждал в нём животные инстинкты, обострял чутьё. Теперь стало понятно, что имел в виду Итачи.  
Саске потребовалось несколько долгих минут, чтобы привыкнуть к этому запаху и более или менее сосредоточиться. Эпицентр был в нескольких километрах от Саске, но порывы прохладного ветра разносили его повсюду, дразня Саске. В воздухе не пахло кровью, поэтому он пришёл к выводу, что сражение ещё не началось. Саске вознёс молитву к небесам, благодаря за это всевозможных богов.  
Приближался рассвет, а значит, ему нужно найти Наруто до начала боевых действий. В повальной истерии войны сделать это было не проще, чем отыскать иголку в стоге сена.  
На горизонте забрезжил рассвет, и Саске запаниковал. Тысячи людей вот-вот должны были выдвинуться в бой. Построенный в Гастингсе форт занимал большую часть территории и выглядел неприступно, несмотря на болотистую местность.  
Королевская армия Гарольда разбила лагерь на окраине, в нескольких километрах от форта. Битва ожидалась с минуты на минуту. Саске запаниковал ещё больше, когда открылись ворота крепости, и армия, насчитывающая около семи тысяч бойцов кавалерии, пехоты и лучников, двинулась навстречу врагу.  
Чем выше поднималось солнце, тем слабее становился Саске. Теперь ему не хватало скорости, он мог идти лишь чуть быстрее обычного человека. С каждым шагом дышать становилось всё тяжелее, но он всё равно пытался отыскать Наруто среди тысячи воинов в одинаковой броне.  
Внезапно его кто-то потянул за руку, привлекая внимание. Саске оглянулся и увидел старуху, сидящую чуть поодаль от марширующих солдат. Он не мог отвлекаться, но у старушки была на удивление сильная хватка.  
– Вы что-то хотели, бабушка?  
В ответ на его вопрос она усмехнулась, выставляя напоказ беззубый рот и почерневшие десны.  
– Десять жизней. Ты будешь страдать десять жизней.  
– Отпусти мою руку, старуха, – сухо велел он.  
– Послушай меня. Это проверка. Ты либо пройдёшь её, либо проживёшь всю жизнь в одиночестве и отчаянии. Ты должен доказать, что достоин. Он должен увидеть, что ты его достоин. Награда превысит все твои самые смелые ожидания, – хихикнув, старуха, наконец, отпустила его руку.  
– Кто ты? – прорычал Саске.  
Пожилая женщина проигнорировала вопрос, начав собирать свои вещи. А после оставила его один на один с прозвучавшими недавно словами. Отбросив дурное предчувствие, он слился с армией, пока они не подошли совсем близко к королевской армии Гарольда. Для того, кто совсем не разбирался в войсках, эти две армии, стоящие друг напротив друга, могли показаться абсолютно равными по силе.  
Саске продолжал выискивать Наруто в толпе, как начался бой. После двух часов отчаянных попыток, он начал задыхаться. Приближался полдень. В битве уже наметился победитель, но Гарольд отказывался кого-либо щадить. Он оказался живучим ублюдком, даже столкнувшись с таким превосходным противником.  
Теперь воздух буквально пропитался запахом крови. Саске давно сдался, пряча красные глаза от людей. Их видели только умирающие. Остальные же пытались выжить. Меч Саске был опущен, а голос охрип от продолжительных криков.  
– Наруто! Ради всех святых, ответь мне, идиот! – прокричал Саске в небеса.  
– Саске?  
Он едва услышал этот возглас, приглушённый клацаньем мечей и щитов, но всё же услышал. Саске резко развернулся, тут же всматриваясь туда, откуда шёл звук. Наконец, в просвете между остальными бойцами, он разглядел прекрасные солнечные волосы.  
Если бы в такие мгновения раздавалось пение ангелов, он бы точно его услышал. Наруто пытался прорваться к нему. Саске пригнулся, уклоняясь от брошенного в его сторону клинка.  
– Наруто! – вновь позвал он.  
Теперь уж Саске мог забрать его с поля боя. Наруто больше не проведёт в этом аду ни минуты. Их по-прежнему отделяло друг от друга несколько десятков метров, как вдруг время будто застыло для Саске: всё вокруг замерло, кроме Наруто и пронзившей его грудь стрелы.  
Закричав от злости, Саске оказался рядом с Наруто в тот же миг, как тот рухнул на землю. Побледневшие губы омыло кровью. Саске присел рядом, осматривая рану. Она была ужасна. И смертельна… Он понимал – тут ничего не поможет. Наруто умрёт у него на руках. Саске уже чувствовал неровный ритм его сердца.  
– Саске… что ты… здесь делаешь? – через боль выдохнул Наруто.  
– Я пришёл за тобой, идиот, – прошептал он.  
– Почему ты… приехал… за мной?  
– Потому что благодаря тебе я влюбился. Я не собирался оставлять тебя здесь.  
– Ты… любишь меня?  
– Тебя одного.  
– Это… приятно… потому что… я не хочу… умирать… в одиночестве, – Наруто закашлялся кровью. Тёмно-красная она ручейками полилась вниз по подбородку.  
– Наруто, не покидай меня. Не думаю, что у меня получится жить без тебя целую вечность.  
– Ничего… ведь всегда есть… следующая жизнь.  
Саске замер, услышав эти слова. Ему сразу вспомнилась та старая карга. С трудом сглотнув, он прижал Наруто к себе. Саске уповал на чудо… Да хоть на что-нибудь. Одно маленькое грёбаное чудо. Куда делся бог, которому так усердно молятся эти смертные?  
– Саске, мне холодно…  
– Не смей закрывать глаза! Я не дам тебе умереть, – сердито зарычал Саске. Наруто на это только улыбнулся.  
– У тебя нет… выбора.  
– Наруто…  
– Я обязательно… разыщу тебя… в следующей… жизни…  
Тело в его руках обмякло, Саске больше не чувствовал биение сердца. Но самое ужасное, что кровь Наруто, что текла по венам Саске, испарилась. Он больше не чувствовал этого света внутри себя. Расцарапав с горя лицо в кровь, Саске закричал.  
Пройдут многие годы после битвы при Гастингсе, но легенды ещё долго не будут сходить с уст людей. Они рассказывали о демоне с пылающими красными глазами, который убивал каждого солдата, идущего под флагом Гарольда. Повлияло ли это на исход битвы, уже никто не скажет.  
Остывшее тело возлюбленного Саске лежало в лужи собственной крови. Сам же Саске не мог пошевелиться, обнимая Наруто. Он был полностью обессилен и опустошён.  
Наконец нашедший его Итачи, нарушил уединение. Саске встретил его потухшим взглядом. Когда Итачи сделал шаг навстречу, тот предостерегающе обнажил жемчужно-белые клыки.  
– Ох, Саске, – прошептал Итачи, смотря на то, как его брат отчаянно цепляется за труп.  
– Пойдём домой, – так же тихо продолжил он, но Саске твёрдо помотал головой.  
– Я никуда не пойду без Наруто. Я не брошу его в этих варварских землях.  
– Мы заберём его с собой.  
Саске угрожающе зарычал, когда Итачи наклонился, чтобы забрать Наруто из его рук.  
– Я сам его понесу.  
– Как хочешь, братик.  
Итачи всё время шёл позади, пока они не вышли к кораблю.  
Саске не знал, под силу ли было Итачи замедлить процесс разложения, но тело Наруто не сгнило и не стало дурно пахнуть. На протяжении всего путешествия домой оно выглядело так, будто Наруто только что скончался.  
Как только труп опустился в холодную землю, Саске отчаянно вскрикнул и рухнул перед могилой. Прошли месяцы, прежде чем он снова начал говорить.  
Итачи кормил его насильно, пытаясь поддержать жизнь брата. Но для Саске жизнь со смертью Наруто закончилась и больше ничего не имело смысла. Каждую ночь он проводил у могилы любимого.  
Минули годы, но боль не утихла, а лишь стала терпимее. Итачи находился рядом с Саске постоянно, уже оплакав потерю собственного брата. Тот очень изменился и стал более озлобленным. Но в начале 1300 годов в Италии, Флоренции, Саске обрёл новый стимул к жизни.


End file.
